Chamomile Tea
by Louddragon
Summary: It's BBRae week on tumblr, here's my contribution! One-Shot; For the past couple months Beast Boy has been growing very close to Raven, he makes her tea in the morning and always gives her subtle hints of his affection. Is Beast Boy capable of showing Raven a good time on a once in a lifetime date? Is Raven able to accept Beast Boy's kind gestures? Can he keep her bed warm? BBRae!


**A/N: So it's BBRae week on tumblr, I needed to be a part of this action. This is a one-shot of BB and Rae's first date. The Titans are 20-21 here.**

**Summary: For the past couple months Beast Boy has been growing very close to Raven, he makes her tea in the morning and always gives her subtle hints of his affection. Is Beast Boy capable of showing Raven a good time on a once in a lifetime date? Is Raven able to accept Beast Boy's kind gestures? Can he keep her bed warm? **

* * *

The sun was shining through the tower windows, illuminating the Titans' beautiful interior. Raven was currently in her lotus position meditating openly, she inhaled the bright sun rays that pressed against her soft and supple bodice. It was tiny quiet moments like this when she felt the most at peace. Her mind swirled in content and her mood was at the perfect calm that it needed to be.

Her mediation ended as soon as she sensed the first soul awake; Beast Boy. Lately he's been in competition with Robin to be the first to wake up, so far he's winning. Raven knew that her quiet time would be interrupted sooner or later so with a chant of her mantra one last time she plopped back down on the carpet. Her purple irises reflected the sunlight that nearly blinded her when she opened her eyes.

She sighs and attaches her cloak once again. The feel of it against her body brings her comfort through the tricky involvements of the day. Though much has changed within the Titan tower over the years her cloak remained the same. It may seem silly to an outsider to consider a cloak the only constant in her forever changing life, but it was normal to her. Her appearance was different now than it used to. Her face had matured and she resembled her mother, her purple hair was now mid-back with tiny curls at the end of each strand. Her curvy figure was mostly hidden beneath her uniform, and her demeanor, but people noticed the subtle things about the quiet and timid Titan.

The person who noticed the most things in Raven was Beast Boy. His appearance had also changed, along with his uniform. It was white and red now, sometimes when he felt nostalgic he would whip out his old one for memories' sake, but he was considered a new man. He was still geeky, comedic, and goofy, but he matured. When he sensed a task that needed to be done he would extent his silence which would transfect on everyone around him. His new found muscular strength aided him in missions; his deportment would force women from all over the globe to swoon for him.

However, when it came to girls his dating world seemed to be halted. Raven often pondered why he would refuse dates from eligible and gorgeous women. She once asked him and he merely replied with a curt 'they're all too superficial, and besides I've found the one I want' type of answer. This perplexed Raven to the maximum but she did not dwell on the thought for too long.

A meowing sound from Raven's ankle broke her out of her reverie and she jumped back a couple feet. As she looked down she noticed the green fur, and with a sigh she picked the tiny kitten up. "Good morning, I see we have a stray kitten in the Tower. Well, I guess it's off to the shelter." She tosses the cat away and in the blink of an eye it turns into Beast Boy.

"Hey watch it Rae! I could've died a horrible kitten death!" He muses with a chuckle.

Raven rolls her eyes dramatically. "How distasteful, we wouldn't want that getting out to the press."

Beast Boy chuckles again and starts to boil some water in a kettle for Raven. His usual routine always started like this; sometimes he didn't even know he was doing it. "Earl grey today?" He asks inquisitively.

Raven purses her lips in thought. "No, I think I might go with Chamomile."

Beast Boy raises his eyebrows in shock. "Feeling adventurous, are we?"

Raven rolls her eyes again and takes a seat on the bar stool adorning the countertop wrap around kitchen. "You know, I've never said thank you."

Noticing the sudden change in tone Beast Boy leans on the counter with his arms. "You don't need to."

"Yes I do. You make my tea every morning, I barely acknowledge you for it." She avoids his gaze momentarily.

Beast Boy smirks, noticing the unease within her. "Well you're welcome. Robin and Cyborg do nice things for you all the time, so there's no need to say thanks." He winks at Raven and begins to prepare her tea in her favorite mug, which so happens to be an 18th birthday present from Beast Boy himself.

Raven shakes her head. "Robin and Cyborg are different." She mumbles.

"Different how?" The green changeling inquires.

"They're like brothers to me…" Raven blushes considerably for a moment before continuing.

Beast Boy stiffens and looks at her. "You don't see me as a brother?" Raven turns away before she notices his smile.

The common room doors swish open revealing Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. Like usual Robin and Starfire are holding hands, he leads her to the table and she hands him a fresh newspaper. Cyborg smirks at the green figure in the kitchen; this is the part of the morning when chaos ensues.

"Yo green bean! Are you going to help me make bacon?" He booms and Raven levitates quietly away.

Beast Boy and Cyborg begin to argue over the legal rights of animals when Starfire taps Raven on the shoulder. Raven turns around and notices the biggest smile on her face. "Morning Starfire. You seem, brighter."

Starfire nods. "I am the most cheerful at this moment; I wish to tell you all something very important." She claps her hands and soars towards Robin's seated figure at the table. He nearly drops his newspaper as Starfire plops down next to him and whispers something in his ear.

Raven sighs and takes a seat at the table, minutes pass and before she knows it Beast Boy and Cyborg are also seated. Steaming plates of bacon and waffles are laid before her. A cereal bowl with soy milk looks lonely and desolate among the piles of decadent golden waffles. Beast Boy hands her the freshly made Chamomile tea and she gives him an appreciative smile.

Noticing the gigglier than usual Starfire Beast Boy inquires. "Star, why are you so happy?" He says with a sarcastic disgust tone.

Starfire smiles even bigger and Robin blushes. "Well, Starfire and I um-well, we, w-we." Robin begins but Starfire shushes him with a peck on the cheek.

Starfire stands up. "Friends I have wondrous news, Robin and I are going to get married!" She squeals loudly and the Titans congratulate the happy couple. Starfire latches herself to Robin's side again. "I have given him my heart and he has given me his."

Cyborg and Beast Boy pretend to wipe away fake tears of joy and Raven elbows the green changeling. She smiles happily for Starfire. "I'm happy to hear that, you'll be a great wife." Raven comments.

Starfire giggles again. "There is so much to be done; thank goodness we have already consummated the marriage multiple times last night."

Robin turns bright red and Cyborg busts out in loud booming laughter. Beast Boy and Raven share looks of horror. "Dude! We could've gone our entire lives not knowing that!" He yells.

Cyborg pats Beast Boy on the back. "Don't worry little man; you'll get some ass one day." He resumes his booming laughter.

Raven gives Cyborg a look of disgust. "You make sex sound like an achievement; it's supposed to be personal."

Cyborg wipes away a tear. "Sorry Raven, I sometimes forget that you don't date."

The team freezes as the atmosphere in the room changes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asks as she crossed her arms.

Cyborg pales and scratches his head. "I didn't mean any offense R-Raven, but we've all had dates. It's just a fact." His nervousness confirms his apologetic tone but Raven doesn't buy it.

Beast Boy steps in as he places a hand on her back to steady her emotions. "Raven actually does date!" He fights back.

Cyborg contains a chuckle. "Okay, great save man."

Beast Boy rolls his eyes. "I'm being serious! Raven dates the same as you and Robin!"

Cyborg allows a couple giggles to sneak out and he covers his mouth. "Name one person."

Beast Boy avoids the Titans' gazes and Raven's eyes plead into his, he's only making the situation worse. Beast Boy swallows. "Raven and I are going on a date tonight; we've been dating for quite a while."

The atmosphere in the room darkens again and Beast Boy can't read the emotions on Raven's face. He looks around at the rest of the Team and their happy expressions confuse him. "Why are you all smiling?" He squeaks in fear.

"Friend Beast Boy, do you not understand that we have waited very long for you and Raven to do the 'hooking' of ups?" Starfire asks with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Robin gives her a look that makes her giggle. Cyborg thumps Beast Boy on the back. "We never thought this day would come, we all knew you two were sweet on each other since the first fight ya'll had." Cyborg grabs a piece of bacon and begins to gnaw on it.

The green changeling looks to where Raven is sitting and he notices that she disappeared. In panic he leaps from the table and runs into the hall. With speed and agility he's able to catch up to her at her bedroom door. "RAVEN!"

She turns around and glares daggers. "How dare you!" She shouts.

Beast Boy takes a step back. "What?" He squeaks.

"You tell everyone we're dating because you feel pity for me? That's a new type of low, even for you!" She begins to slide the door shut but Beast Boy blocks it with his foot.

"Open this door before I break it down." He growls.

A surprised Raven opens the door and looks curiously at the suddenly angry Beast Boy. "How dare I? How dare YOU!" He starts. "You've known me for years! Do you think I would really conjure up something like this? On the whim of the moment I decided to take the hard way out."

Raven attempts to hide the shock on her face. "So this isn't a joke?"

Beast Boy grabs her hands in his own. "Listen to my emotions; tell me if I'm lying."

Raven pulls her hands back and a look of fear crosses her face. "I never read your emotions, I'm afraid of what I'll find."

Beast Boy chuckles and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're going on a date tonight, and if you don't want to date me again I'll understand. Be ready at seven." He jogs down the hallway and Raven recedes into her room.

A million thoughts pummel her mind one by one. Why her? Why would Beast Boy go on a _date_ with _her_? Confusion is like a thick fog; it blocks the airways and constricts the hearts' decisions. She's never been on a date before, what is she supposed to wear? A knock sounds from the door and Raven feels her stomach flutter.

She slides it open and notices the red headed teammate. "Yes?" She croaks.

Starfire smiles cheerily. "I am here to aid you in the preparation for your date." She chides and adjusts what looks like a large hot pink suitcase on her shoulder. "May I enter?"

Raven sighs angrily, the last thing she needs it Starfire fawning over her. "Fine Starfire, but I don't really know how to prepare or anything."

Starfire shoves her way into the room. "Have no fear, Starfire is here!" She chants and skips into the room.

Raven snorts. "Isn't the saying 'have no fear Batman is here'?" She corrects Starfire.

Starfire opens the suitcase and begins to spread out various contraptions on the mirrored dresser Raven has. "Robin taught me the chant; he is the Batman's protégé after all." She shrugs and plugs in many hot pink items.

"Um, Starfire what are you doing?" Raven asks as Starfire plugs in her IPod into Raven's speaker port.

Starfire giggles once again. "I am playing a song most appropriate for you. 'Like a Virgin' by the Madonna."

Raven frowns and crosses her arms. "That is not funny Starfire."

"To me it is, now please undress and adorn yourself in this pink robe." Starfire shoves a pink fluffy robe at her and Raven grunts unhappily.

Raven shimmies out of her clothing as Starfire continues to set up various instruments. Once Raven is clad in her pink Starfire presses the 'play' button and Madonna's voice fills the room.

A makeover is an understatement for what Raven was going through. Starfire started with her feet, she scrubbed every corn, bunion, and callous her skin had to offer. After a deep acid soaking Starfire plucked hangnails and clipped her toenails to peak condition. After adorning her toes in dark purple nail polish Starfire moved onto the hands, then the facial, makeup, and finally the hair. Every imperfection and blemish was expertly crafted to disappearance with Starfire. The song played on and on, a continuous repeat of the lyrics 'shiny and new' along with the beat drop of 'like a virgin' stained Raven's ear drums.

By the time Raven looked back in the mirror she realized that Starfire didn't really go overboard on the makeup. She just made Raven look, prettier. The mascara made her eyes look larger, the eyeliner was subtle but it made her irises sparkle. The eye shadow was a dark shade of purple in the smoky eye format that Starfire gushed about for hours. The lip gloss was a nice shade of clear light pink. Raven looked stunning. Starfire had curled Raven's hair and clipped a little bird barrette on her left side.

"Thank you Starfire, you did an amazing job." Raven noted even though her body felt numb from all the scrubbing.

"Not a problem friend Raven, now it is time for your dress!" She squealed and began to unfold another garment from the pink suitcase.

Raven looked at the peplum dress and smirked. It wasn't too revealing and had all the detail it needed. It was short sleeved and ended right above Raven's knee, the purple was the same shade of her eye shadow and the subtle sparkling swirls on the garment indicated that it was an expensive treasure. "Starfire, are you really going to let me wear this?"

Starfire hands it gently to her 'sister' like teammate. "It will look glorious on you."

Raven gives Starfire a light hug. "I'm not even sure where Beast Boy is taking me; do I really need a dress this nice?"

Starfire nods. "My first date with Robin was at the cheesecakes of factories, it was inappropriately named but nice attire was required."

Raven throws off her robe and dresses in the purple garment. Starfire zips it up for her and Raven looks in the mirror at the finished product. She slips on her black flats and grabs her purple clutch purse. "I didn't know I could look so, nice." Her monotone falters and Starfire accepts the gratitude.

She looks at the clock and realizes that it's nearly 7:15. "I better go, thanks again Starfire."

"Not a problem friend Raven. Little do you know that this was my way of forcing you to have no choice but be my maid of honor?" She giggles.

Raven smiles. "I'll be your maid of honor, next time you don't need to peel every inch of skin I have off my body to ask me a favor."

Starfire begins to pack up the supplies. "I will remember that the next time, enjoy your date!"

Raven walks into the hallway and makes her way to the common room. On her way there butterflies jump around in her pit anxiously, nervousness threatens to make her lose control and she can't help but take a few deep breaths. As she opens the door she notices Robin and Cyborg playing video games. They look up and their mouths' drop. Beast Boy comes from the kitchen, he's wearing a collared shirt with dress pants and a jacket.

His mouth also drops when he sees her. "Rae, you look…"

Raven blushes and looks away from him. "Starfire has been stowed away all day in my room; she insisted that I look like this. If you don't like it I can go change…" Her voice drifts off at the end and Beast Boy comes to her rescue; as usual.

"No, you look stunning." He offers his arm and Cyborg tosses him the T-Car keys.

"IF YOU DENT MY CAR YOU'RE DEAD!" He shouts as Beast Boy nearly drags Raven out of the room.

They enter the garage and pile into the T-Car. Raven can't seem to calm her emotions and the garage door creaks as her powers unleash on them. Beast Boy pretends not to notice and when he begins driving into the City he too can't help shake the jittery winged creatures fluttering around in his stomach.

They drive up to a beautifully lit restaurant that is sitting by the beach. The lights that shimmer on the outside of the exterior make the night sky look like a shameless joke. The smells emanating from the door drift lazily into the air, dancing circles around the Titans' hungry noses.

"Beast Boy, can we afford this?" Raven asks as she studies the immaculate scenery.

Beast Boy smiles at her, his fang sticking out goofily. "I'm paying, don't worry." He leaps out of the car and appears by Raven's window within moments, he opens the door for her and the breeze ruffles her curled hair.

"Thanks." She mumbles.

Beats Boy offers her his elbow and she gladly accepts it. They walk up to the Matre'd and the man greets them warmly. "Mr. Logan! I was wondering when we would see you again!" He cheers happily in a French accent.

Beast Boy shakes the man's hand and they are led to an outside table that looks out over the ocean and beach. The lanterns lining the outside area are lit with all natural fire and the small smoke lines that cascade upwards into the sky make the scene even more perfect.

Raven takes her seat and the waiter gives her a wide smile. "You must be Mr. Logan's date." He muses. "You are absolutely exquisite." He hands her a menu and saunters off.

Raven stares at Beast Boy with wide eyes. "Mr. Logan?" She mumbles.

Beast Boy blushes lightly. "They know me from when I used to come here alone." He shrugs.

"You used to come alone? How could you afford this?" Raven asks in incredulity.

Beast Boy smirks. "My biological parents left me a great sum of money, so I dip into it when I feel the need."

Raven looks out over the rippling waves of the ocean. "This is beautiful."

Beast Boy looks at Raven with serious green eyes. "Yeah, beautiful."

They order their food and glasses of sparkling cider and begin small conversations. The breeze stays steady and the atmosphere is so cozy that she can't help but eventually doubt herself. "Why did you book this restaurant for me?" Raven asks, the tone suddenly becoming serious.

Beast Boy chews his steamed sautéed veggies once more and gives her a small grin. "You're worth it."

Raven places her fork on her plate. "Am I? Honestly, I thought we were just making up the dating thing to get Cyborg off our backs."

Beast Boy's ears droop and he frowns. "Why do you always doubt yourself?"

Raven looks at him perplexingly. "What do you mean?"

Beast Boy sighs and wipes his face on his napkin. "You're always putting yourself down! I took a chance today by making up that lie, but it was worth it! I wanted to do it because I wanted a chance."

Raven lowers her gaze. "A chance, at what? You don't even think of me as normal, you think I'm creepy."

"I'm not going to lie Raven, you're very creepy, but not in the ways that you think. You're mysterious and sultry, that makes you noticeable to me." Beast Boy says with so much sincerity it hurts.

Raven sighs and looks out at the ocean again. "I don't believe you; I think you're just trying to make me happy because you don't want Cyborg ganging up on me."

Beast Boy rolls his eyes and grunts heavily. "If that's what you think then you're really oblivious."

"I'm oblivious?" Raven says as she shoots a deadly glare at him.

"YES! You are!" Beast Boy yells.

Raven crosses her arms and looks away. "I should've told them the truth; I should've just taken the teasing from them."

Beast Boy suddenly stands up, his chair making a loud screeching sound on the hardwood floor. "READ ME!" He shouts.

Thankful that no one is in the restaurant Raven shakes her head. "No."

Beast Boy grits his teeth. "This has been a long time waiting, READ ME." He says again in a guttural tone.

Raven stands and her purple eyes pierce into his, the atmosphere tone drops to deadly and she stares boldly into his green orbs. "Fine." She whispers and her eyes flicker. Reading emotions is a very easy concept for her; it's like riding a bike, or eating popcorn. It comes naturally and the emotions are usually predictable, but not his. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls slack as she realizes his true emotions. She vowed never to read his emotions because she was afraid of what she would find; now her mind swirls in indecisive thoughts. Raven covers her mouth, her eyes forming small tears, and runs from the restaurant.

Beast Boy swears colorfully and drops a fifty on the table as he runs after her. He meets her by the car; the ground beneath her is cracking as small tears trickle down her face. "Raven, what is it?"

Raven looks at Beast Boy, her chin quivering. "Is it true?"

"They've always been, I wouldn't feel any other way about you." He says as he approaches her.

Raven covers her mouth again. "I can't believe it." She whispers.

Beast Boy approaches her and cups her face in his hands. He gingerly wipes away her tears. "Well, I'll say it so you can believe. I love you Raven, I always have, and I always will. I don't care what you tell the other Titans; I can't help how I feel. I'll love you until the end of time." He gives her a small smile and she returns it.

"I think I love you too." She says in an almost whisper.

"You think?" Beast Boy says with a knowing smile.

Raven sniffles and the pavement smashes near them, neither notices. "I love you Beast Boy."

"Call me Gar." And with a sweet and decisive movement he presses his lips to hers. For a moment Raven does nothing so she can push her emotions down, but within seconds she comes to life. Their lips mesh together, fervently and passionately they kiss. So much want and need is expressed between the two that they move the kiss deeper. Beast Boy roams his hands down her hips and underneath her thighs; he lifts her up and presses her backside against the T-Car. Raven twirls her small hands into his hair; she barely notices the groans of pleasure coming from deep within herself.

This was their first kiss, but it seemed so comfortable, and normal. All their bottled up emotions and feelings that they've had for each other over the years was now able to be free. Trees were toppling over because of her powers, but Raven didn't care. This moment was pure magical. Their tongues rollicked together and fought for territory with each other. Beast Boy's hands began to travel and Raven moved her lips to his neck.

Raven gasped as Beast Boy nibbled her collarbone and with a flick of her wrist she opened a portal. Beast Boy breathed deeply and carried Raven through it, they plopped down in her room and after a moment of staring into each other's eyes they resumed their passionate scene. Beast Boy threw her down on the bed, the dresser drawers in the room flapping open and spilling their contents, again neither noticed.

Beast Boy used his quick movement to yank off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Raven allowed Beast Boy to rip off her shoes and unzip her dress. As soon as both were undressed, and only clad in their underclothes they stopped their fervent kisses and stared at each other. Raven's black lacy bra and blue thong made Beast Boy's mind go numb. His dark green boxers and ripped abs only added to Raven's anxiety and want.

They continued to stare at each other, both attempting to catch their breath. "What are we doing?" Beast Boy asks Raven in a low tone.

Raven shakes her head slowly, still admiring his abs. "For the past five years all we ever did was hide our secret love for each other, let's go all the way." The words coming out of Raven's mouth shock her but she nods her head in approval and self-admittance.

Beast Boy continues to stare at her nearly bare body. "Are you sure?" He asks lightly.

"Yes." Raven whispers. Neither even needs to say the word 'go', they resume their kissing, it deepens into neck nibbles, and once both are fully unclothed the real loving begins.

Both Titans mesh together as one, they forget about all their current problems, they forget about the abandoned T-Car still at the restaurant, and they forget about the past fights and doubts they had about each other. Love can only be expressed if it is true.

**The End…**

* * *

**A/N: Well that escalated quickly. WOO, it felt great to release all that BBRae tension! I haven't written a love scene since my first story; this really took a lot out of me. I hope you all liked it. There's my contribution for BBRae week! BBRAE 4 EVER!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**

**Thanks you. **


End file.
